battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
They're Fickle Things
Arbitrary on the timeline. Full Text Goddess Frigga: Frigga dug through her files, looking for a list. Dellingr, Eir… ugh, Forseti, Fulla— aha, here we go. Across the top of the scroll, in huge, flowery handwriting read “Goddess Hel”. She carried it back to her desk, eyes flicking over the names on it. A few were in black, a few in red, all marked accordingly. Dies. Dies. Dies. Lives. Dies. “Oh, how unfortunate for them.” Lives. Dies. She knew each of their destinies, although the upcoming war has proven it a bit more difficult to see them. Futures… they’re fickle things. They constantly change, as opposed to common belief. Especially the gods’. “How annoying,” she sniffed aloud. There was a soft knock, “Mistress Frigga, the next batch is ready,” one of the Eirs’ muffled voice came through the door. “Thank you, sweetheart.” she rose from her seat and came out of her office, gliding effortlessly across the stone floor. She came to another large door, similar to her own, and threw it open with a flourish, “Ah, wonderful.” An enormous hall, rising up three stories high and stretching the entire expanse of the Fensalir courtyard; the walls lined from top to bottom with tall, faceless white mannequins, doll joint touching doll joint, row upon row, line upon line. It was eerily quiet. “Isn’t it beautiful, girls,” Frigga breathed, drinking in the vast number of the new additions to her army. Six Eirs behind her nodded happily in response. She shivered, feeling an unexpected thrill pass through her. “Look at it, darlings. Empty shells for all the dead souls and wishes; feeling no emotion, no pain, no memories, obedient and true, unlike those wretched humans. The perfect soldier.” “Fabulous. Just fabulous.” her face split into a freakish grin, shivering again. “Well, shall we get started?” The Eirs sprung into action, drawing runes on the floor where Frigga stood. A line here, a symbol there, and soon they finished what looked like a transmutation circle, a six point star crossing in the middle. An Eir to each point, they knelt down and placed their hands on the runes. The goddess brought her hands up, two fingers to her forehead and two to her heart, almost like Hunter did with the wishing spell. Elohim, essaim. She started glowing, energy crackling around her in spurts. Two Eirs’ faces started splitting, but they ignored it and the spell continued. Elohim, essaim, elohim, essaim. Her eyes flew open, sparkling with magic. She screamed, horrible and piercing, and the magic pulsed once before exploding and settling onto the dolls. There was a soft whine, that gradually faded away, and Frigga exhaled. The circle disappeared and the Eirs stood in a line behind her once more. It was no longer silent in the hall. Sickening crackles and knocks filled the room, over and over and over, echoing, drowning. She smiled, examining her work. Each mannequin now moved, a blood red seal faint on the inside of its necks. When the light hit them right, one could only just see their original human features. Frigga spotted a familiar face in the crowd. Dark hair, blue eyes, a young man. She grinned, That doctor boy would love seeing you again, darling. She rolled her shoulders, satisfied. She whirled around and headed back for her office, “Keep up the good work, girls. We’ll do this again once the next batch is finished.” Category:Events Category:Season 4